


Crescent

by sweetcinnamonbun



Series: Superhuman [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Also there are some feelings towards superhuman patrols, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, K-Pop Cinematic Universe, Swearing, There's a creepy reflection guy, mostly rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcinnamonbun/pseuds/sweetcinnamonbun
Summary: Yeosang wasn't one of the superhumans, he was just crazy. That's why his reflection wandered without him and looked completely different. He was just tired and stressed and crazy...Right?
Series: Superhuman [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908217
Kudos: 2





	Crescent

The day that the meteors struck is the day that my reflection started to change. Not with horns or feathers or scales, like so many others.  
No, by all accounts, I looked the same. But the moment that I looked into the mirror, I knew I wasn’t looking at myself. It was a weird hallucination. Probably just a mix of a lack of sleep, space dust, and the stress of having the world turned on its head in a matter of days.  
My reflection just watched me, head tilting to the side as I splashed water on my face, trying to drive the hallucinations away. When I looked up, it was still standing straight up right, hands behind its back as he watched in silence. All the features had been distorted by a wide-brimmed black hat and a thick, black mask over the mouth and nose, both of which I would never wear.  
I scrubbed at my face, trying so hard to get the damn thing to disappear. It had scared me at the start, made me think I’d turned into a superhuman, but nothing more came from it than the unsettling figure staring at me and watching my every move. No one around me seemed to even notice it.  
Sighing, I dried my face with a paper towel before leaving the bathroom to return to my job.  
The convenience store wasn’t that bad as a job, but I had essays to write when I got home, and the fact that my reflection seemed to be amusing itself by creeping around the store had me a bit unsettled. I tried not to watch it as it crept around.  
Why were there so many reflective surfaces?  
After some time, my reflection stopped, standing still as it looked towards the door to the shop.  
Of course it was the fucking patrols. They stopped in twice a fucking day to harass the customers and staff, looking for superhuman stragglers. They liked to make people go missing. I’d had at least four superhumans tagged in my own fucking family, and I knew they’d be coming to test me next.  
But I hadn’t presented. I’d only gone insane and started seeing things. Major difference.  
The patrolman walked in, looking cockier than he had any right. He took his scanner and I sighed, turning around and pushing my hair out of the way so he could scan the base of my neck. No response. The three customers who were quietly trying to get a quick meal froze in place, as though if they stood perfectly still, they wouldn’t be subject to being scanned.  
Smirking, the patrolman pulled his scanner from its place on his belt before loudly announcing his “duty”, ending on the note that, if everyone cooperated, it would end quickly. The customers quickly allowed themselves to be scanned, the first two not setting off any alarms, but the last one did.  
She was just a teenager, giving him a pleading look. “I’ve already been chipped. Your scanner just told you that,” she whimpered, trying her best to sound calm, “I’m just getting lunch, then I’ll go.”  
The patrolman sneered, “see that you do.”  
I narrowed my eyes as he walked towards me, pocketing his chip scanner, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”  
“My job,” he offered plainly, and I leaned in.  
“Harassing a kid is on your goddamned to-do list?”  
I must have looked dangerous, because the next moment, he took out a different scanner and asked for me to put my hand on it. Some new thing claiming to lock onto the superhuman gene.  
“No, and you need to get the fuck out of my shop,” I snapped, slamming my hands on the polished glass surface of my counter.  
It was almost in an instant that two hands reached out of the counter, fingers grasping the vest of the patrolman tightly before pulling down hard. His face slammed into the counter, the glass threatening to crack with the force of the hit, the hands letting go for him to slide onto the floor.  
The hands slid back into the glass surface and I looked at my reflection, nearly gasping as my gaze was met by creepy, reflective eyes.  
I was frozen, unable to move as the realization finally hit me.  
I wasn’t crazy. I was one of them.  
And just like that, my world came crashing down, my eyes not leaving the face that stared back at me. My reflection reached out again, placing its hands right beneath mine, our palms pressed together and my breath shaking as I could feel the hands under mine.  
_Fuck._


End file.
